The Reflection's Hate
by Jay Foren
Summary: I always get stuck doing her dirty work. While she's out having the time of her life I do the stuff she couldn't be caught dead doing. She's so going in the mirror. Skulduggery surely won't beileve she's the real Valkyrie. Will he?
1. Chapter 1

**I Think she's Darquesse.**

**I havn't decided if this is a one shot yet. I might do a series.**

**Derek Landy owns all mentioned characters.**

I am SICK of doing her dirty work. Or is it my own dirty work? I don't even know anymore. Or is it yet? While she (Valkyrie right?) is out having the time of her life, with Skullduggery, I come out of my mirror (Have you ever tried to sleep in a mirror?) go to school, come home to chores and homework, and then wait for her. She doesn't even let me sleep while I wait (Man I am deprived of sleep)! They shot me. With a gun. I felt the pain. Suddenly I had feelings. She got right off angry with me for kissing a boy. I don't care if I'm not supposed to have feelings. I LIKE Gary Price. So I've been biding my time. They say I'm Valkyrie's reflection. Well that's exactly the case. But I'm more than that. I'm HER.

That means if she has magic so do I. Yeah I still remember that day I used my powers to pick up a pencil at school. I flung it at the whiteboard during geometry. BORING.

All the kids thought I used the "Star wars" force. I don't know what that is, I've never seen the movie. I didn't tell Valkyrie about that one did I. I'm going to put her in her mirror. Send her to school. Skulduggery will never believe that she's the real Valkyrie.

Her life will be destroyed by the time she gets out. I'm thinking five years like that and I'll let her back on the occasion I don't go back in. Maybe I'll even have some fun letting out the faceless ones.


	2. The Deaths and Lies

**Hey guys. **

**I'm back. I'm pretty sure this one is my favorite right now so I'll probably get this one done quick. I have the next two chapters written but I have to type them. I'm a slow typer and have a limit of one hour per day on computer. So sorry for any delays.**

Melissa's making pumpkin pie. Ughh I just hate pumpkins. Always have and always will. When I become Darquesse those are the first things I'm going to destroy. Pumpkins. Meanwhile, here stupid Desmond is _trying to get me to take a vitamin pill_. I say no and dispose of it and he just shoves it back under my nose.

"Melissa" He yells. "Stephanie won't take her pill"

"Perhaps that is because there are better things to do in life then take a stupid pill!" I start off whispering but end yelling. Suddenly Melissa's standing there, crispy oven gloves and a burnt pie with a crusty black top in her hands.

"Take it or go to your room" She orders me. I gasp and pretend to be surprised.

"You dare! No one, I repeat NO one tells _me_ what to do. I am not even the real Stephanie." I decide there to start my Plan. "Excuse me, sorry, the real _Valkyrie. _I'm only her reflection after all!" I wonder what would happen if she was a murderer in stead of a detective. "It's not like I'd want to be a murderer anyways. OH! She's home, better go greet her!" I dash up the stairs and quickly change. Than walk casually back down. "Hello" I say pretending, waiting. I smile.

"Who is Valkyrie?" asks Desmond. It's obvious he's trying to remain in control. But he's confused. And confusion won't do him much good. I drop my smile and act like he just found out my biggest secret. My eyes widen.

"Valkyrie _is my_ **name!**" I say angrily. "The name my boss gave me _**to do my job."**_ They seem delighted. What a joy it seems. To be happy one last time before death.

"Honey, how come you didn't tell us you had a job" Melissa pressed. It was from her parenting classes. If you must ask a question go in subtly. Oh, and call them a stupid name. I was sure that wasn't the exact wording, but I didn't care.

"Remember that murder last week? I was in there with the dead man." Perfect. Valkyrie had actually investigated that case. A shape shifter he had been.

"I murdered him; I had a lot of fun doing it to." They gasped. I made my eyes teary.

"I didn't tell you simply because it was illegal. I, my dear parents, am a trained assassin." They gasped again, I don't know how, but it was annoying me. After that I pulled out my blades. They were dark black with blue symbols on them. I had found them on the side of a street alley. That was the night it hit me. I can be my own person. I had to take control, it was my destiny. I had to become Darquesse.

I flipped them through me hands stopping when it was on the perfect angle to make them shine.

"Desmond, call the police. No matter what happens we have to be good parents"

"NO" I screeched "No one calls anyone. Or I will kill you both right here." I screamed and hurled on of my blades. It only missed Melissa by an inch. They gasped. Melissa bent down and started to cry.

"My own daughter. . ." I used my new found magic to manipulate air to bring my dagger, which had lodged itself in the wall, float back to my hand. They gasped _again._

"It's pretty impressive hey" I loved bragging "It's why I'm so good at my job. Now stop gasping, it's annoying! I've killed upwards of thirty, and I won't think about adding two more." I pointed my blades in their direction. "I am one of the only three people in the world that can do magic" I lie. I shrug. "My boss, his name's Skulduggery Pleasant, I met him at Gordon's funeral. You should have seen him. Hung back, wore clothes to cover his entire body. You know why he does that? He's a skeleton, dead. Lord Ville brought him back." I sigh. "Now there's a man I want to be more like someday. He almost destroyed the world!" I smile casually. "And know that, you know, you will die!" They both scream and without another word I hurl my blades at their head. They pierce their brains and kill them forever. Now how to make it obvious it was me, or rather Valkyrie. I pull my blades out of their heads and went to the kitchen to grab two kitchen knives. It would be better to leave my blades, but I wasn't ready to lose those yet. They gave me hope. I can't lose that. Because then there'd be nothing. When I touch every possible space on the knives with my finger I place them in the wound. I cut Melissa's horrid pie with my blood-soaked blades and put one slice on each plate. I put Desmond in one chair and Melissa in another across from him. I find a pen and write in my very best printing on Melissa's forehead, _I hate pumpkins._ I than, on a giant piece of bulletin paper I was _going to use for school._ I write _my name is DARQUESSE not valkyrie! So you will die!_ I think the upper and lower case letters had a nice effect. I grab a box of cherries from the kitchen and go upstairs to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this typed up like a month ago but I just realized it.**

**This ones sorta (really) short. It's not my fault! I lost my lucky pen and had to write this in Hannah Montanna's ink. Would you beleive I only had one pen I could find? So I found my lucky pen and had to cut a bunch out of this because I didn't like it. **

**If you find any past words, tell me in a reveiw. I'm trying to do this in present but I keep puting eds on stuff. If you find some, I'll fix them.**

**Slight Valduggery in this! I choose to beleive in Valduggery!**

**Sorry if I make Valkyrie seem sort of weird. She's my favorite character to, but I need to portray her this way for. . . reasons. I don't like making her stupid!**

Two hours later I am sitting on the bed waiting for Cain, when it occurs to me, I could have poisoned the cheerios. I counteract that thought with the one that if I had poisoned the cherries all the problems with Desmond and Melissa would have been for nothing. The point was to wreck her life, not mine. At exactly midnight, the window burst open and Cain flies in.

"Hello." I ask casually. "How was your day?" I ask her. She looks at me like I was crazy.

"How did you know?" She asks cheerfully.

"Know what?"

"That me and Skul are going out! I broke up with Fletcher, he was a pig." After that she makes a squealing noise which can only compare to a hundred baby pigs all at once. She calls him a pig?

"I did not know that" I tell her.

"Well then why did you ask?"

"It is my duty." Not for much longer. "Your parents are already asleep. I brought you a snack so you didn't go hungry." I am not going to let my prey starve overnight. "They made a rule, you're not allowed downstairs after 10:00." I love my rules, there awesome!

"Thanks!" She smiles "I am ready to resume my life." I turn and step into the mirror.

When I awake the next morning Skulduggery was there. Making out with Valkyrie. I get up and sprint down the stairs not even bothering to change. I scream but inside I am laughing. It had worked better than I had hoped. Desmond had fallen over with his head on the table. This creates a pool of blood around the pie bowl. Melissa is literally soaked from head to toe in blood. It was still wet to. This makes it look like it happened recently. I dialled Cain's number but on the inside I was still laughing.

**Read and reveiw! I'm begging you! **


End file.
